


How Long is Forever

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Cain makes a vow he intends to keep about the nature of forever.





	How Long is Forever

“How long is forever?” Cain asked, laying on the ground next to Michael.  
“Forever is…forever. It’s always. Infinite.” Michael answered.  
They were laying on the grass, wind slowly drifting through the blades. Birds chirped away, happily, and the river rushed past them. Michael and Cain laid entirely still, watching the clouds pass above them.   
Cain was only seventeen, but likely had the brightest mind humanity would ever have. And Michael was entirely enamored with him, though he could never tell his father of his affections.  
Michael knew it wouldn’t last forever, but for now, he could take corporeal form on his own. And he used every second of it spending time with Cain. Amazing, magnificent Cain.  
“That’s what you’re answering?” Cain questioned. It wasn’t judgmental, nor was it in awe. It was simple curiosity.  
“Yes. Why did you ask?” Michael countered, rolling onto his side and brushing Cain’s cheek, gently. Cain’s bright blue eyes stared up at him, so full of love that Michael couldn’t comprehend.   
“Because forever is how long I’ll love you. And I wanted you to remember how long forever actually is.” Cain said. Michael smiled, leaning down to place a featherlight kiss on Cain’s lips.  
He never wanted this moment to end.

“It hasn’t been forever yet.”   
Michael opened his eyes and turned around to face the owner of the voice. Cain, once more in the flesh. He looked so much older, and yet...his eyes were the same.  
“Cain. You shouldn’t be here.” Michael warned.  
“I know. But I heard you were in the area. Wanted to remind you that I kept my promise.” Cain said, shrugging. His hands were buried deeply in the pockets of his coat.  
“Why?” Michael asked. He tried not to pick apart the emotions he was feeling. By all accounts, he shouldn’t have even felt them. And yet, it was Cain. Cain was always an exception.  
“Because I can tell you’re about to do something stupid. I can’t do much to stop you when you’re about to do something stupid, but I can at least tell you how I feel while I still have a chance.” Cain said, slight smile tugging at his lips. There was a profound sorrow in his eyes.  
In a way, Cain wasn’t wrong. Michael was about to face his brother, and bring about the end of days. The Apocalypse. Even he thought it was stupid, to some degree. He’d never voice the thoughts. But they were there, traitorous as it was.  
“Leave.” Michael commanded.  
“No. You need to hear this.” Cain stepped closer; Michael forced himself to stay in place.  
“And what is it I need to hear?” Michael spat.  
“Forever isn’t up yet. I don’t know when forever will stop. But I meant what I said, all those millennia ago. I love you.” Cain confessed, miraculously sounding sincere.  
“Demons can’t love.” Michael denied, not wanting to believe it.  
“You know that’s as true as the idea that angels can’t love.” Cain immediately countered. Like he’d been expecting it. Cain took another step forward. Michael didn’t stop him  
“I can’t love you.” Michael tried again.  
“I know. That doesn’t stop me.” Cain was persistent. And for the first time in a long time, Michael felt something.  
Pain. The type of pain that was completely intangible, indescribable until it was felt. Heartache.  
“Cain-” Michael’s voice broke. He stopped himself before he could continue. The reliability of the human throat was shaky at best.  
Cain took another step. Michael would deny how he met him in the middle.  
Cain’s arms fit around him like a missing piece. Michael had missed them more desperately than he even realized. But he would not allow himself to melt into the touch as he so desired to do.  
“You may never again return my feelings. And I accept that. But at least allow me a goodbye. Just one goodbye.” Cain begged. Stiffly, Michael nodded his head.  
Cain pulled away, inclining his head to press a soft kiss to Michael’s lips. Somehow, it felt exactly like it had so long ago. Michael allowed himself a brief moment of indulgence before Cain stepped away, even more sorrowful than before.  
“Thank you.” Cain said, quietly. “I still intend on keeping my promise, you know. I’ll love you until forever is over.”  
Cain disappeared right before Michael’s eyes, leaving him alone. Michael couldn’t even process anything in his mind.  
“I’ll love you even after that.” He found himself whispered.  
He straightened his back, held his head high, and shoved down his emotions. He had a brother to face. Forever would soon be over.


End file.
